Rik
'''Rik '''is a krogan biotic and battlemaster, original chieftain of Clan Vorigan, Raik, and Urdnot, and currently resides on Omega after his exile from Tuchanka. Rik is pesimistic about the krogan and most of the galaxy, believing everyone to be blinded by emotion and that only a few truly follow logic. The former krogan chieftain is extensively brutal, even for a krogan, which is one of the reasons he was exiled from the krogan homeworld. Bioagraphy Early Life Rik was born during the height of conflict in the Krogan Rebellions on March 6th, 640 CE. Like most krogan during the time, he was born to be a soldier and fight until death or the enemy's absolute and total destruction. However, during his youth, he was discovered to spark high biotic abilities, and he was outfitted with the newest implants the krogan had at the time. Rik became a fine candidate for an officer early on. As the krogan progressed, and the Council and Citadel races pushed farther back, the new generation of krogan began flooding the battlefields, with a new and ferocious battlemaster at their head, Warlord Rik. His substantial rise to power was quick and decisive after he defeated three of Overlord Kredak's strongest warriors. Soon, he was a force unseen since the first generation of krogan ever uplifted. Despite heavy losses to the turians, Rik never surrendered, and began a powerful and one sided war against the turians and their allies. For years, Rik extinguished thousands of turians, and destroyed two turian planets by altering the movements of massive asteroids; His actions completely annihilated millions of turians, and eliminated the chance of these planets from supporting life. The Turian Hierarchy responded with viscous attacks and Rik and Kredak's war effort only furthered the turian resolve, uniting its people against the krogan race. Eventually, Rik began to stiffen to the war, and his ability to lead began to fall after his first defeat. His bounty skyrocketed into the billions, forcing the warlord into hiding. Eventually he was forced out of his hiding spot alongside many other krogan, and he and his remnants attacked the turians originally on the offense. With newfound strength, Rik capturred several star craft, and personally executed the turian crew. Rik and his small fleet escaped to Tuchanka, which, unknown to them, was under siege. Many of its leaders had either died or surrendered to the Citadel fleet. The warlord was caught off-guard, having expected his homeworld to have pushed back any attackers. With great anger, he forced the capture of a dreadnaught, and began the eviction of every turian within krogan space. With a slightly larger fleet, he decided to await at the mass relay and Tuchanka, and accepted the praise given him for his actions. Downfall of the Krogan Years after Rik's triumph, there had only been minor skirmishes with heavy but ignored losses. However, after much controversy, the krogan began to realize something very intimidating: They were running low on soldiers. Rik had become overlord of the krogan after the death of Warlord Kredak, and began to worry about the future of his species. Realizing a sort of "sickness" had fallen on the krogan, he assigned several hundred krogan "scientists" to solve the problem, which appeared to be affecting birth rates. Leader of the project was the highly cynical chieftain of Clan Urdnot, Okeer, and his student, Ridog (and later Fortack, Ridog's successor). Soon after, the krogan discovered a major mutation among every krogan test subject. Realizing the severity of the mutations, they were forced to surrender when they could no longer supply enough troops to the war effort, and even the ultra popular Rik began loosing battles and territory. Within very little time, over ninety percent of krogan were infected with the disease dubbed the "Genophage", while other bunkers did escape it, never to be heard of again. Rik was pulverized by krogan criticism, and narrowly escaped capture by the Council and its Spectres. His bounty only increased due to krogan demand, who blamed him for losing the war, and his brutal murder of over twenty Spectre agents. He finally escaped to Omega, finding a sort of peace in the "hell-hole" that had saved him. His only worries were the occasional bounty hunter visit. After hundreds of years, he began forming a new reputation for himself as a savage and cruel krogan, a bully and dictator, ignored even by Aria T'Loak, who wished no instigation with the brute. He eventually moved himself to the district known as Bhutakasahara, easily fitting in to the batarian-controlled district. Cerberus Shakedown Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot Category:Krogan Category:Males Category:City of Ghosts